Sob as Palavras
by FranHyuuga
Summary: Quando as palavras não são capazes de revelar os sentimentos, o amor torna-se o melhor meio para entender a pessoa amada. – OneShot SasuHina – Presente para a Tilim-flor.


_**Disclaimer: **_Naruto não me pertence. Se fosse meu, o Sasuke já teria desistido da vingança, pedido clemência, casado com a Hinata e... _sido traído_. Há! Porque a minha Hinatinha com certeza teria um caso com o primo. =}~ *leva pedrada* Obra de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

_**Sinopse: **_Quando as palavras não são capazes de revelar os sentimentos, o amor torna-se o melhor meio para entender a pessoa amada.

**Avisos: **Romance e Drama (sério? ¬.¬).

~Essa OneShot é um presente pequeno e simplório demais para um **pessoa querida** e **criativa**: TILIM, a quem quero agradecer por tornar a vida de muitos leitores feliz com suas histórias.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sob as Palavras<strong>_

{Por FranHyuuga}

.

-Para **Tilim**-flor-

.

"_É um amor pobre aquele que se pode medir."_

(W. Shakespeare)

.

.

_Não era amor._

O que senti por você, desde o princípio, _não era amor_.

E acho justo esclarecer essa verdade para apagar o sorriso sonhador que você guarda nos lábios, até hoje, quando pensa em mim. Acho justo que você saiba, _de verdade_, a razão para cada um dos meus atos que a envolviam.

_Eu não amei você. _

Definitiva e verdadeiramente, _não amei você_.

Aquele dia em que a protegi no parque, quando tínhamos 6 anos, não foi porque gostava de você. Eu sequer havia percebido sua existência antes que os meninos mais velhos tentassem roubar seus doces. Aliás, os doces é que me chamaram a atenção.

E você pode até argumentar dizendo que nunca gostei de doces, mas a verdade é que – quando criança – você quer ganhar o que todos valorizam. Comigo não era diferente. Eu previa que você fosse me agradecer com um sorriso sincero e despejaria em minhas mãos grande parte dos pirulitos e das balas que carregava consigo. Foi exatamente o que você fez.

Foram apenas pelos doces que você me teve por perto. Aqueles malditos doces caramelizados, grudentos e açucarados demais acabavam parando nas mãos gorduchas do Chouji, simplesmente porque seria um desperdício jogá-los fora. E isso não acontecia porque os doces se tornaram uma desculpa medíocre para me aproximar. Eu sei que _não foi por você._

Eu também não a ajudei na disciplina de matemática porque gostava da sua companhia. _Eu nunca faria isso_. Você era uma adolescente um pouco lenta com as coisas, quase nunca notando a tempo o que precisava ser notado. Era desastrada, tímida e calada demais. Era irritante manter qualquer diálogo com você, porque exigia demasiado esforço. E eu não estava habituado a ter que me esforçar. Invariavelmente, os doces já não compensavam, sabe?

Com 16 anos, aqueles doces já não eram suficientes para me manter ao seu lado por tanto tempo. Eu ficava apenas porque sua companhia era conveniente. Eu a aceitava porque nossas famílias eram próximas e manter uma boa convivência era proveitoso para os acordos entre nossos pais. _Eu não o fazia por você_.

E, quando estávamos completando o Colegial, notei um pouco tarde sermos próximos demais para minha sanidade. Eu quase enlouqueci ao considerar o tempo perdido ouvindo seus problemas desnecessários, ajudando-a com sua ferrada autoestima e protegendo-a das pessoas mal intencionadas. Eu, definitivamente, _perdi muito tempo com você_.

Foi somente por isso, Hinata, e nada mais, que beijei você.

Não havia amor em meus gestos. Não havia calor em meus olhos. Nada que tornasse aquele beijo especial. Eu apenas tomei seus lábios com ousadia, porque o tempo que poderia ter dedicado encontrando uma namorada decente foi dedicado a você. _Você me devia isso._

E os beijos que se seguiram àquele dia foi uma cobrança fixa dos dias anteriores protegendo você. Apenas isso e nada mais. Não foi porque a amava ou porque a considerava linda com aquele suéter velho, tampouco porque não resistia em sentir seus lábios sempre que possível. Isso é piegas e demasiado trouxa para que lhe dissesse. _Eu definitivamente não amei você_.

Não a amei quando me tornei seu primeiro homem. E quando você se tornou minha primeira mulher. Nem quando os raios de sol invadiram as janelas do hotel e coloriram sua pele pálida com um tom dourado, fazendo-me admirar _apenas um pouco_ sua _suposta beleza_. Não. Eu apenas aproveitei os momentos que tivemos juntos para experimentar o que qualquer rapaz de 17 anos queria. Eu me afundei no seu corpo apenas para o meu próprio prazer.

E não importa o quanto você diga que estou mentindo, que me conhece ou que me ama acima de qualquer dificuldade. Isso é besteira de quem acredita em contos de fadas. É besteira de quem não quer abrir os olhos e ver o que verdadeiramente aconteceu. Você continua lenta, Hinata.

_Eu sempre fui egoísta. _

Eu estive com você cada segundo, cada minuto, porque sempre fui egoísta.

Eu desfrutei da sua companhia, do seu corpo, por mim mesmo.

Não por você. _Nunca por você._

Eu não te amo.

Não era amor.

Nunca foi.

E depois de ler essa carta, Hyuuga Hinata, quero que entenda que sua dívida por tantos minutos da minha vida desperdiçados por sua causa está paga. Quero que saiba que não teremos outros momentos juntos, porque não foram pautados em amor ou qualquer coisa que o valha.

Eu o fiz por mim.

Sempre foi por mim.

E se pudesse lhe dar apenas uma dica, algo para pensar, seria para que não mudasse nada além dos seus sentimentos por mim. Não deixe se ser lenta, desastrada ou tímida.

Afinal, sempre haverá um _idiota _por aí para apreciar essas características.

U.S.

* * *

><p><em>- Você tem certeza disso, Sasuke? <em>– O loiro questionou franzindo o cenho, tendo a carta amassada entre os dedos.

Sasuke tentou responder, mas a voz não soou audível. Os aparelhos hospitalares zumbiam de ambos os lados, ligados ao seu corpo por sondas desagradáveis. O rosto pálido, com olheiras profundas, assentiu suavemente em resposta ao amigo.

Os olhos azuis nublaram-se com lágrimas contidas, que em respeito ao doente não foram derramadas.

_- Você quer libertá-la antes de partir, dattebayo. _– O Uchiha piscou lentamente em confirmação. _– Você sabe que essa carta, na verdade, mostra que você a amou de verdade, não é?_

Naruto não se surpreendeu quando, com uma mão sobre a do moreno, viu-o sorrir.

Sasuke, definitivamente, tinha um jeito estranho de amar.

**FIM.**

* * *

><p><strong>Olá, pessoal!<strong>

Certo, vocês devem estar pensando "que #$%# de carta é essa?" \o/ (rs)

A verdade é que sempre pensei que **o amor verdadeiro é aquele que sabe reconhecer o sentido sob as palavras de quem se ama**. Sasuke é orgulhoso para se permitir dizer palavras românticas, mas sob a máscara de orgulho há a intensidade dos sentimentos que ele revela para a Hinata nessa carta.

.

Agora... **ALGUÉM AQUI PERCEBEU ISSO?** D= *cri cri cri* (rs)

.

Hoje é aniversário de uma pessoa **MUITO QUERIDA **e **MUITO TALENTOSA (**especialmente com o casal SasuHina**)** *3* Por isso, dedico essa OneShot para a **Tilim**-flor.

.

Espero que tenha gostado ao menos um pouco, florzinha...

É pequena, mas de coração. *3*

.

Beijo carinhoso a todos vocês! =*

Ah, e nada de me enviar reviews dizendo o contrário do que sentem, a exemplo da carta do Sasuke, hein? (HAHAHA). Seus cruéis.

!Aguardo **FLORES ou PEDRAS**!

~**Em reviews**~


End file.
